


Pain

by Neithyify



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neithyify/pseuds/Neithyify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce fut tellement rapide que le Bloodbender faillit ne pas réagir à temps. Un mouvement précipité vers la gauche, et l'éclair produit par on ne sait quel miracle par ce satané Firebender alla frapper le mur d'en face. Un peu plus et ce maudit gamin aurait pu le tuer. </p><p>Il n'allait pas se contenter de lui retirer sa maîtrise du feu. Oh non, ça serait trop simple...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Initialement écrit pour la communauté des 30_interdits et publié sur mon LJ.

 

C'était facile, tellement facile. Amon sourit sous son masque rouge et blanc, tandis que la jeune fille s'écroulait inconsciente sur le sol. Elle n'était plus l'Avatar, elle n'était plus rien. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Yakone lui chuchoter son venin dans l'oreille, comme avant.

_« Ce n'est qu'un sac de peau emplit de liquide. »_

L'Avatar, le plus puissant Bender au monde, n'avait plus le moindre pouvoir. A cause de lui. Son sourire s'élargit follement. Le jeune Firebender, le compagnon de l'Avatar, était toujours plaqué sur le sol, en pathétique pantin soumis à sa maîtrise du sang. Il hurlait le nom de son amie encore et encore, comme un mantra.  _Korra, Korra, Korra !_

Toujours souriant sous son masque, Amon commença à se diriger lentement vers lui. Les yeux dorés -typiques de la Nation du Feu- du garçon étincelaient de haine.

Ce fut tellement rapide que le Bloodbender faillit ne pas réagir à temps. Un mouvement précipité vers la gauche, et l'éclair produit par on ne sait quel miracle par ce satané Firebender alla frapper le mur d'en face. Un peu plus et ce maudit gamin aurait pu le tuer, pensa Amon avec colère.

Il n'allait pas se contenter de lui retirer sa maîtrise du feu. Oh non, ça serait trop simple...  Il accentua son emprise sur le corps pâle et gracile qui s'écroula aussitôt, plaqué contre le sol dans un bruit d'os brisés des plus appréciables.

Amon entendit un cri horrifié et tourna les yeux. L'Avatar avait repris connaissance et fixait, le visage déformé par la peur et l'inquiétude, son ami Firebender immobilisé. Amon sourit à nouveau sous son masque.

\- Regarde bien, Avatar.

La jeune fille, après avoir perdu ses pouvoirs, était sans doute trop faible pour bouger ; mais Amon ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il ne voulait pas que cette idiote l'interrompe d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors d'un simple mouvement du poignet il l'immobilisa.

_Regarde bien ce que je vais faire à ton cher petit Firebender._

Il se déshabilla, avec lenteur, pour savourer au maximum l'expression terrifiée de la jeune fille, et enfin s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur du Firebender toujours plaqué contre le sol, pour forcer celui-ci à se mettre à quatre pattes. Tout en ne quittant pas le visage de la jeune fille des yeux, il arracha le pantalon du garçon incapable de se défendre. 

Des larmes d'impuissance perlèrent aux coins des yeux bleus de l'Avatar. Le Bloodbender posa une main à l'arrière de la nuque blanche du Firebender et une autre sur le front...

_« Non »_  Entendit-il distinctement l'Avatar gémir dans son dos.

… Et libéra le Firebender de sa maîtrise impure, tout en le pénétrant d'un long mouvement de bassin. Il sentit le corps pâle en-dessous de lui se tendre, se tordre de douleur, presque en un spasme. Il était tellement serré, que cela en devenait presque douloureux pour le Bloodbender, bloqué à l'intérieur de ce corps vierge qui tentait désespérément de le repousser.

Amon laissa échapper un râle guttural. Un flot de larmes dévalait à présent les joues brunes de l'Avatar.

Le garçon ne criait pas, ballonné par l'emprise de la maîtrise du sang sur son corps, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il souffrait tellement qu'il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, mais la haine, teintée de folie furieuse, était là, bien présente, indéniable, n'attendant que d'exploser. Mais Amon ne voulait pas qu'il ait mal. Non, cela serait tellement plus humiliant, tellement plus destructeur, s'il appréciait son viol, s'il prenait son pied devant sa chère  _Korra_  qui sanglotait. Il pouvait le forcer, lui, à apprécier ce qu'il lui faisait. A forcer le sang à se concentrer dans son sexe pâle et flasque.

L'ancien Firebender poussa un étrange halètement, alors que son membre était soudain tendu à tout rompre. Avec une inspiration toute maléfique, le Bloodbender toucha l'abdomen de sa victime. Le chakra de l'eau. Le siège du plaisir. Et utilisa sa maîtrise du sang pour l'ouvrir. Le cri qui s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme ne laissait aucun doute possible...

Les paroies de chair se détendirent autour du sexe profondément enfoncé à l'intérieur de son corps.

… Il avait réussi. Il commença à entamer une brusque et violente série de vint et vient, sous les cris de sa victime, qui avait perdu tout contrôle. L'ancien Firebender était dans un état second, il hurlait comme un animal, sans ne plus prêter la moindre attention à l'Avatar qui continuait à les regarder. La chimie de son cerveau avait été modifiée par la maîtrise du Bloodbender, il était comme drogué.

Il hurlait : _« Encore, encore, encore ! »_

Il suppliait le Bloodbender d'aller plus vite, plus fort. De lui faire mal.

Amon décida brusquement de changer de position. Il se laissa glisser sur le dos, emportant le jeune Mako dans sa chute, l'empalant profondément sur son sexe. Le cri d'extase que l'ancien Firebender poussa l'excita follement. Il regarda, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas bouger, le jeune homme aller et venir, coulisser de lui-même sur la colonne de chair, dans la pathétique tentative de se débarrasser de cet horrible désir -dévastateur- que le Bloodbender avait insufflé dans son esprit.

Soudain, Amon décida qu'il en avait assez. Il plaqua violemment Mako sur le sol, si violemment qu'il claqua la tête de l'ancien Firebender contre les dalles glacées. Il entendit vaguement l'Avatar pousser un autre hurlement, mais l'ignora.  _Mako_  sembla quelque peu assommé ; les yeux jaunes semblèrent horriblement vagues pendant quelques secondes, mais très vite, l'excitation folle et artificielle refit son apparition. Il se mit à mordre furieusement l'épaule brune et dénudée du Bloodbender. A mordre, jusqu'à que le sang perle par endroits, tandis que le leader de la révolution Equalist continuait à aller et venir, de plus en plus violemment, de plus en plus rageusement. Leurs deux peaux, en sueur, claquaient l'une contre l'autre.

Amon était visité par un plaisir imprévu. Le corps pâle de sa victime était en train de le rendre fou...   Sous l'effet de la passion, il attrapa les jambes finement musclées, les forçant à s'écarter au maximum. Les yeux jaunes du Firebender étaient presque noirs de désir. Et puis soudain, ce fut trop, beaucoup trop. Il jouit à l'intérieur du corps blanc de sa victime, avant de s'écrouler, épuisé au-delà de toute raison, à la limite de l'inconscience, sur l'ancien Firebender.

Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne nota pas tout de suite les sanglots et les frémissements écœurés du jeune homme, toujours en érection. Quand il s'en rendit enfin compte et qu'il comprit ce que cela voulait dire, il était déjà trop tard...

Il fut projeté au loin par une brusque vague d'énergie pure.

… Il avait relâché sa maîtrise du sang. Ce qui voulait dire que le jeune homme, mais surtout  _l'Avatar_ , étaient libres !

Avatar, dont les yeux scintillaient à présent d'une lumière bleutée. Le sol en-dessous de leurs pieds, l'air autour d'eux, tremblaient avec violence.

L’État d'Avatar.


End file.
